


dreams made of stars and knives

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: hajime hinata was a perfectly average boy.the life of hajime hinata from age 5 to 17.





	dreams made of stars and knives

at 5 years old, hajime hinata drew perfectly average drawings in his entirely ordinary class, in absolutely normal clothes from a completely average store. he did just what the teachers told him to and was just as disruptive as a kindergartner should be. like everyone else, he watched tv, and played with his ordinary friends, and looked up to the students of hope’s peak academy, the shining stars of talent in his average, average world.

at 5 years old, hajime hinata dreams of being anything but average.

 

———

 

at 7 years old, hajime hinata joins a baseball team. he gets picked towards the middle every time, and hits a ball every so often. he’s not particularly good at any positions, but he tries his best, and his teammates can rely on him to do well enough at any part. hajime enjoys it as much as any young boy would, and wears his bandaids and scrapes like badges of honor. every sunday, he runs to the field to play with his friends and tries to get a bit better with each swing. until, one day, a boy with hair the color of a fire truck runs circles around everyone and hits a home run every time he’s at bat, leaving hajime behind, forgotten, as always, while everyone flocks to the boy.

at 7 years old, hajime decides he doesn’t like baseball that much.

 

———

 

at 9 years old, hajime hinata discovers video games. he buries himself in the world of call of duty and overwatch, and goes to the nearby arcade to play their vintage pacman game. he spends quarter after quarter on the machine until he runs out, and plays like his life is on the line. he never gets a high score, but the winner changes every week, so he doesnt mind much. as always, hajime stands firmly in the middle of the stats and meets other people who are the same as him. he still dreams of ultimates and hope’s peak, but for now, he dreams of a leaderboard spot and a copy of the newest fallout game.

at 9 years old, hajime hinata is almost content.

 

almost.

 

———

at 11 years old, hajime hinata reignited his love for ultimates. he sees hope’s peak’s plan for a reserve course to be opened in a few years, and his eyes are filled with stars. although, hes long given up his dream of being an ultimate, but to be in the same space as them would be incredible. even if he’s as ordinary as a brick, hajime wants to be able to see hopes peak at least once in his life, so he runs to his desk and studies and studies and studies, thinking that maybe, maybe, if hes smart enough, theyll let him in.

at 11 years old, hajime hinata thinks of talent and color in a world that is oh so grey.

 

———

 

at 13 years old, hajime hinata has no hobbies. his life is work work work, no time for fun or breaks. why have friends or crack open his old gameboy when he could swim in review packets and online tutoring? he will go to hopes peak. he has to go to hopes peak. so he learns and studies and makes sure he never gets a grade below an 85. because, maybe, just maybe, if he does well enough, hopes peak has to accept him, even if he cant pay the admission fee. he works two jobs on the weekends and at school for extra cash and puts it in a nice jar to keep it safe. at this point, hopes peak is all he lives for, if they reject him, he has nothing left.

at 13 years old, hajime hinata is obsessed and lets the inviting calm of a dream consume him.

 

———

at 14 years old, hajime hinata will do anything to go to hopes peak. so when the school itself calls, claiming that he is eligible for a project that they are doing, and if he agrees, they will pay for his tuition, hajime is ready to sign the papers. of course, the principal tells him to think about it a little, but they’ll let him in the mean time. he doesnt answer right away, as hajime always makes a point to listen to authority, but he just cant see the downside. talent, hopes peak, free admission? he assumes theres a catch, but hes too blinded by the light of the academy to care. hajime wants to celebrate, but cant think of anything to do, so he just rereads a math textbook over and over.

 

at 14 years old, hajime hinata once again dreams of becoming an ultimate.

———

at 15 years old, hajime hinata steps onto the grounds of hopes peak academy. he may not go to the main course itself, but seeing it is close enough. distracted by the glow of the buildings, he doesn’t notice the girl who bumps into him at first. since she isn’t wearing the reserve course uniform, he assumes shes an ultimate. her eyes stay glued to her video game as she introduces herself as chiaki nanami, and all of a sudden hajime is reminded of his days at the arcade and the time he spent smashing away at his controller. she makes him feel... nostalgic. chiaki reminds hajime of better times, and doesn’t see him as average, just as a good friend.

at 15 years old, hajime hinata thinks that maybe he doesn’t need talent after all.

 

———

 

at 16 years old, hajime hinata is broken. talent is everything. two of his good friends are gone, and he’s too average to ask questions. boring. ordinary. normal. no one cares about the reserve course students. there was no big uproar when two of them were murdered. he thinks of chisa and chiaki, telling him that talent doesn’t matter, but he remembers a man with eyes cold as stone and fists just as hard, and, suddenly, they don’t seem too convincing anymore.

 

at 16 years old, hajime hinata hands over his freedom and a waiver, because talent is everything, and he is tired of being nothing.

 

———

at 17 years old, izuru kamukura wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing another character study? its more likely than you think. also, i was wondering, can you tell moon and i’s writing style apart? if youve read things that each of us have written separately, can you tell they were written by different people?? -river


End file.
